Nosy
by Partners-N-Crime
Summary: Gareki's desperate attempt to hide an embarrassing secret doesn't work with Yogi around. Stupid Yogi. Crack!fic! Has some Yogi/Gareki :3


"Come on Gareki, pleeeease!"

The dark haired boy continued to ignore him as he turned another page in his book. He let himself slip further down the couch so his feet we're propped on the arm rest opposite his head. Yogi was about to sit down in a huff, before he looked down and realized he couldn't.

"Hey! The least you could do is not hog the whole couch."

"There's other places for you to sit." Gareki retorted calmly as his eyes skimmed the page. "Why don't you go play with Nai, like a good kid?"

Yogi stamped his foot down and crossed his arms. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. Nai was busy studying with Tsukumo, and, truthfully, Yogi really just wanted to spend time with Gareki.

The only problem was Gareki didn't want to spend time with him.

"Come on, please? We don't have to play a game, we could just, I don't know, sit around and talk!" The blonde haired man pleaded; he was about ready to fall to his knees and beg. Gareki turned on his side, back to Yogi. The sound of another page being turned could be heard. Yogi turned on his heels, so both their backs were facing each other. He sighed heavily, exaggerating it greatly.

"I'm not gonna leave until you agree." Yogi glanced over his shoulder with a smirk. He figured that would get him. Instead, Gareki just raised a hand like he was waving him off and continued to read. Yogi tried to keep his mouth from dropping open. He was prepared to say something else, when Gareki suddenly sat up.

"_Did he change his mind? Did he?"_ Yogi thought with almost too much excitement. Gareki placed his book face down on the table in front of the couch and stood up.

"Get out," He sounded harsher than he meant, but at the moment he didn't care.

"What?" The blonde asked in confusion. Gareki was always straightforward, but not like this.

"J-Just go!" His voice grew louder and more desperate. Yogi raised an eyebrow.

"You're acting kind of-" He was cut off when the dark haired boy started to push and shove at his chest, making him back out of the room.

"Just go!" He yelled as he tried to push Yogi out the door and into the hallway. The blonde stuck out his arms in the door frame, holding himself in place. The tickling feeling in Gareki's nose grew.

"Go!" He yelled again and gave another push.

"What's going on with you?" Yogi asked, keeping himself in place. Gareki was strong, but he was still stronger.

"Will you just get-" Gareki abruptly stopped. His hands left Yogi's chest and went to cover his nose.

…_echoo…_

A moments of silence followed.

A laugh caught in Yogi's throat after Gareki's sneeze (if it could be called one). While the dark haired boy was wiping his nose on his sleeve, Yogi was doubled over laughing.

"Was that…your SNEEZE?"

"Would you shut up, I told you to leave," Blush painted Gareki's cheeks as he turned away. He crossed his arms and resisted the urge to kill Yogi.

"You sneeze like a girl! I mean, it was so CUTE!" Yogi gushed, still laughing. Gareki turned around with balled fists.

"It was NOT cute. Sneezes are NOT cute!" He shouted, his blush only growing. Yogi wiped away the water that had formed in his eyes as Gareki turned back around. The blonde haired man's grin remained on his face, even after his laughter stopped.

"I think it's cute that you got so worked up over that," He was practically beaming now. Gareki obviously stiffened at being called 'cute'. Yogi approached him from behind and threw his arms around him in a (more than) friendly manner. Gareki became more flustered as he tried to get the other off him. Yogi was just as persistent.

"Just lemme hug you!" He cried out as Gareki tried to wriggle free.

"Wha-No-I-Would ya just stop?" Gareki yelled. "I just wanna read!"

Yogi sighed. He held the other in place long enough to place a chaste kiss on his nose and pull away with a grin.

"Okay, you can read now~" The blonde was obviously pleased with his accomplished feat as he skipped out the door into the hallway. Gareki was too shocked to do anything. In the background of his shock, the sheep could faintly be heard.

"_Pervert…Molestor…Pedophile…Baa…"_

Yogi's barely audible cry for help followed after, as he was taken in for sexual harassment. Gareki went back to reading, prepared to kill anyone else who ever heard his sneeze, called him cute, or dared to kiss him.

"Stupid Yogi…" He muttered under his breath as he rubbed his burning cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Silly Gareki~ You can't rub blush away :3 See what I did with the title****? Eh? Eh? Nosey...'cause...Yogi needs to mind his own business and Gareki sneezed...so..nose...nosey...aha..ha? -forever alone-**

**Well I plan on writing a few more Karneval fics so please read those when posted ^w^"**

**Also! Thanks to users Meylhana and Province for translating this fic into French and Chinese respectively. Hugs and kisses to you both!**


End file.
